


A starry night sky

by SailorStarDust1



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drama, Identity Issues, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, VKaz Week, VKaz Week 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: A series of spoilery MGSV ('84 Diamond Dogs era) VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story. Just for fun and written/posted once a day, so apologies in advance if they're not up to usual snuff.





	A starry night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1, Day 1: Stars

Having been _finally_ granted permission to leave the medical wing within Diamond Dogs—Someday, _someday_ , he'd see to it their newfound Mother Base within the Seychelles would be something big, even bigger and better than MSF—Miller, clad in his standard uniform, quietly made his way back to his quarters.

He really should have thought better than to make his personal office slash occasional bedroom stationed atop large flight of stairs. Although, that was _before_ the Soviets had...

Frowning, his phantom limbs ached at the painful memories, only the immediate scent of the sea soothed his heart.

Crutch at his side, Kaz stopped in his tracks, covered in the soft glow of the platform's lights, taking a moment to really enjoy the somewhat peaceful atmosphere.

The sea, huh?

It was already after 2100 hours, their small base of recruits recently switching shifts meant he didn't really have anyone to bark orders at. The blonde could afford the luxury of relaxing, when his body still needed much rest. Retroactive thanks to himself would be in order: He didn't know the truth yet, but soon enough, Ocelot would set the subcommander aside so they could privately speak about Big Boss.

Walking over to the railing, carefully leaning against it— _fuck_ , his left arm replacing his dominant right would take plenty getting used to—Kaz inhaled, shutting his dull blue eyes.

Kaz could almost remember the shade of that particular sunset, soothing ocean waves and hot white sand against his feet; his lips brushing against that messy beard as he was pulled in for a deep, lingering, kiss...

But _he_ was different, now. Most likely a side effect of the coma—that gigantic piece of shrapnel in his head especially affecting things—Big Boss was far more reserved, quiet, more awkward than usual. Not that Kaz would blame Snake. They had all changed—Kaz bitterly smiled with the realization for the worst—these past traumatic nine years.

Hazy, half-asleep, memories of a surprisingly soft kiss within the blonde's hospital bed surfaced. His eyes especially worse for the wear upon first awakening, Kaz blearily made out an unfamiliar leather jacket his Boss wore. Whatever. He had been happy all the same to receive the kiss, peacefully drifting back asleep.

He never bothered asking Snake about that surprisingly affectionate moment; gentle kisses and embraces being an occasional occurrence between them ever since Miller's rescue in Afghanistan. Anything more intimate...just never came up, due to both men's state of mind and body—especially when all they needed was reassurance of their reunion after such painful separation.

"Beautiful night."

Kaz blinked, turning. Behind the blonde, _he_ stood. Always weird to see him in civilian wear like shorts and a t-shirt, but nice. "Glad they finally let you out of there."

The subcommander managed a smile. Around him, it was fine. Almost felt like the old days, if he'd just close his eyes and pretend. "Thought I'd have to take some cues from you and sneak my way out."

That got a chuckle out of Snake, cautiously putting his real arm around the younger man, his prosthetic pointing upwards. "The stars are something else, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Kaz, still holding the railing, nuzzled deep into Snake's chest, glittery starlight surrounding them, the ocean waves splashing against the base's support structure below. Strange when Snake didn't smell like his aromatic, real, cigars these days, but Kaz wouldn't complain—Hell or high water, they'd realize their dream this time around while growing old together.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Kaz spoke in a low voice. He'd hate for anyone to overhear. "I already mentioned this to your pal Ocelot. I won't be getting prosthetics."

"Your decision, Kaz. Mind if I ask why?"

He shook his head, turning so their eyes met, faces inches apart. They stood awfully close to one another lately, in fear that if they didn't, the other would just.....

Jaw set, Kaz glanced upwards, toward the stars. Former comrades and friends, long ago returned to the star stuff they were made from, on that cruel night in March 1975.

"For _them_. So I won't forget the pain."

Shutting his eye, Snake nodded in quiet understanding as he slowly inhaled. There was no reasoning with Kaz when his mind was already made up—especially given his angry personality these past few weeks.

As such, Snake was surprised to be met with slightly dry lips against his own, immediately responding by returning the gentle kiss.

After a few moments of gradually deepening kisses, Kaz was the first to break away, somewhat roughly nuzzling his cheek against that familiar beard. "You really have my back on this?"

He then bit his lip, silently questioning _why_ he wanted Snake's approval so badly on such a personal matter, all of a sudden. This wasn't like back in the day where he'd do as he pleased, feeling somewhat guilty about bedding any woman he could—partially due to his high sex drive, partially to get Big Boss's attention (which, soon enough, had happily worked)...

"Yeah, Kaz." A nod, and a kiss on the nose. Kaz flinched from the unexpected action, but was smiling as Snake continued: "Do what you're comfortable with."

What he was comfortable with... He'd keep his Boss to that promise as they slowly held hands, together glancing up at the stars.

Side by side once more, they'd run an especially tight ship this time around, discovering—and destroying—whoever the hell was behind the attack nine years prior.


End file.
